This invention pertains generally to microwave transducers, and more particularly to a transducer adapted to couple radio frequency (R.F.) energy from waveguide to stripline.
As it is known in the art, transducers are often necessary to couple R.F. energy from a waveguide transmission system to another transmission system. With the advent of monolithic microwave integrated circuits and with increasing use of hybrid integrated circuits, it is often necessary to couple microwave energy from a waveguide transmission line to another transmission system or, alternatively, from another transmission system to a waveguide transmission system. Known microwave transducers include transducers transforming from a TEM-coaxial mode to a waveguide mode excited by an axial probe or a transverse probe, depending upon the waveguide mode desired, and transforming from a waveguide mode to a microstrip mode by gradually tapering the waveguide rectangular section to a ridged guide that joins to the microstrip line, but such couplers have loose coupling and poor directivity. Therefore, a waveguide-to-stripline transducer and a waveguide-to-coaxial transducer providing tight coupling, good directivity and high power handling capability are needed.